1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus' for administering therapeutic treatment to individuals suffering from ailments or disorders of the peri-anal area, and specifically relates to an apparatus the major portion of which can be permanently but releasably mounted to a conventional toilet structure and to such an apparatus the minor portion of which connects to said mounted portion due to the provision of snap fit-type adapters so that the user of the invention can attach the minor, or peripheral, portions of the invention to the major portion thereof in the absence of screw-threaded connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patent literature was procured as a result of a search of U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,988,737; 3,577,567; 2,075,061; 2,957,180; 3,430,267; and 3,072,918.
The known devices are complex in structure and therefor require considerable time and effort to assemble. An easily assembleable structure of the type desired, usable with a plurality of therapeutic instruments, does not appear in the prior art.